Heero Writes A Love Letter (different version)
by Animefanficgrl
Summary: Since people wanted me to add the letter to this fic I decided to add one. I hope you like it. I really want to know what you think of the letter.


This is dedicated to my boyfriend whose birthday just happens to fall on V-day.  
  
"Heero Writes A Love Letter"  
  
Relena stared glumly at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She was never really that vain but was still entitled to her right as a woman, to well…primp. Today would be like every other day in her life; meetings, boredom and lots of buttkissing. So Relena wasn't in the brightest of moods but then again why would today be any different. It's not like Heero cared it was Valentine's Day.   
  
Heero was sort of different in that way. He hated Christmas, rarely celebrated birthdays and V-day? Oh perish the thought. Still she couldn't blame him for everything; Relena was the one who fell in love with him. And anyway even if they were to spend Valentine's Day together it'd next to impossible. Relena was tied up in whatever work foreign ministers did and was a couple countries away.   
  
Sighing Relena put down her toothbrush and buried her face in her hands. How would she survive the day ahead? It was bad enough she had to walk down the streets looking at Valentine's Day decorations and signs claiming that buying your girlfriend a diamond ring would show her how much you really cared. Why couldn't she and Heero be like those couples always holding hands with lovesick looks on their faces? Realizing that she'd be late if she didn't get skinny butt moving Relena picked up her toothbrush and resumed brushing.  
  
***  
Heero glared angrily at the calender hanging neatly by his bed, Febuary 14th. There was nothing more he hated than Valentine's Day. It wasn't even a real holiday, just some excuse for couples to kiss and hold hands and to have card companies cash in on the holiday. Normally Heero would have locked himself in his room typing feverishly on his computer until the day ended but this time the little angel on his shoulder nagged him to do something for Relena. It was her favorite holiday, why Heero would never know. And he had to make it up to her for pointing a gun at Santa's head during Relena's Christmas party.   
  
Getting out of bed Heero contemplated on what to do for Relena. A card? No, too simple. A teddy bear? He already gave her one for her birthday. A ring? No, Heero wasn't exactly ready for that. A gun? Relena wasn't into that kind of thing… Groaning Heero headed out the door. Perhaps this Valentine's Day thing was harder than he thought.  
  
***  
"So what'd you need help for?" Duo casually said as he sat with Heero and Hilde around his kitchen table.  
  
Heero gawked in disgust as Duo and Hilde gazed lovingly into eachother's eyes with Duo's hand on her leg. Each minute his hand crept higher and higher up her leg. The poor guy feared what would happen in the next few minutes and hoped to escape the home as soon as possible. "I want to get Relena something. I just don't really know what…"  
  
"Awww how sweet." Hilde giggled and turned back to Duo brushing the bangs from his eyes.  
  
"Uh…huh yeah. Listen Heero if you really wanted to get Relena something go to Victoria's Secret. They've got loads of crap for her. And plus you might get a little something in return…"  
  
"I don't think Relena would want that…"  
  
"Who cares about Relena! You have needs too." Duo explained before spiraling back to Hilde and planting a big wet one on her.   
  
Gulping Heero pushed back his seat and ran towards the nearest exit. Duo and Hilde really were at it all right. Jumping out the window Heero concluded that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to visit Duo and Hilde on Valentine's Day, ever.  
  
***  
"Hi Trowa." Heero replied as he sat next to Trowa on the couch.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Making a Valentine." Trowa informed cutting hearts from a piece of red construction paper, "Would you hand me that cupid?"  
  
Handing Trowa a piece of paper resembling a cupid, Heero peered at Trowa's handiwork. Trowa was sure crafty. No one could ever quite cut out hearts like Trowa. They were always so symetrical. The coffee table had been covered with doilies, colored paper, and lace. In the middle of the table was a huge heart with lace, feathers and cupids all over it. "Who's the valentine for?"  
  
"Catherine."  
  
"Catherine?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Trowa simply stared back at Heero and wisely said, "You don't need a lover on Valentine's Day. Just love."  
  
"Wise words…"  
  
"Thanks. I got it off Julie from the Real World. So what'd you need help with?"  
  
"Um…you see…I-"  
  
"You want to get Relena something but you don't know what."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm an expert on these kind of things. I suggest you make her a valentine with doilies and flowers and…"  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"How about a dozen red roses in a thing crème colored vase with bunches of baby's breath."  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Or you could make her dinner and have a beautiful centerpiece like the one on Martha Stewart Living. Here I'll show you how to make it."  
  
"I don't think so." Heero nervously replied and quickly headed out the door.  
  
"Suit yourself!" Trowa yelped and looked back at the kitchen clock, "Oh goodie! It's time for Martha Stewart!"  
  
***  
Heero walked into Wufei's apartment to find Wufei trying desperately to hide something behind his back, "What's behind your back Wufei?"  
  
"Nothing…ab…absolutely nothing. I'm not hiding anything. Nothing at all." Wufei stuttered nervously.  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
"Of…of course I'm sure."  
  
Grabbing whatever was behind Wufei's back Heero looked to see what all the fuss was about. Raising an eyebrow he looked at Wufei, "A valentine?"  
  
"It's for that woman, Sally." Wufei admitted in defeat and snatched his beautiful valentine back; "I made it for her…Do you like it?"  
  
***  
"Quatre are you in there?" Heero asked knocking on Quatre's apartment door. After today's previous events he was starting to wonder if he should have even bothered to go to Quatre.  
  
"I think I am." Answered a voice from inside, "Just come on in Heero I can't exactly open the door."  
  
Pushing the door open Heero was immediately blinded by pink. Valentines and chocolate boxes flooded the floor. Heero had found himself knee-deep in little paper hearts. In the middle of the living room was Quatre buried in red, pink and white envelopes.   
  
"The Magunacs(sp?) all sent me valentines." Quatre blushed, popping another chocolate into his mouth and handing Heero the box. "Want some?"  
  
Heero nodded his head sideways, "Uh…no thanks. Don't you think the Magunacs overdid it this year?"  
  
"No. This is pretty sparse compared to last year." Quatre thoughtfully said, "So what'd you come here for?"  
  
"Um…I kinda needed help."  
  
"A mission on Valentine's Day?"  
  
"No, it's not exactly a mission. You see…I'm not really into this kinda V-day thing. In fact I know nothing about it. I sort of, kind of, want to get Relena something. I just don't know what."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes for a moment. After a few minutes of deep thought he opened his eyes again and stared back at Heero, "How bought jewelry?"  
  
"Um…after the last mission I'm kind of broke."  
  
"I see. Why don't you make her a Valentine?"  
  
"I'm not very artsy."  
  
"How 'bout a love letter?"  
  
"A love letter?" Heero repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, a love letter."  
  
"Well I don't know…I'm not exactly good with words. I did say "I will destroy you." when we were first properly introduced."  
  
Sighing Quatre ate another chocolate, "It's really the thought that counts."  
  
***  
Heero pounded his head against his desk. "Stupid…stupid…Stupid!" Obviously he wasn't having any luck writing a love letter to Relena. It was funny he could break his own bones, press the self distruct button who knows how many times and kill people and yet he couldn't politely express his feelings for Relena on a stupid piece of paper.   
  
He did love Relena, Heero really did. But what if she didn't like what he wrote and would laugh. Next thing you knew all the Oz soldiers would have found out about it and would use it as a form of blackmail. The whole universe could be destroyed from this simple love letter! ' Yuy you're losing your mind. Since when has something like this caused you to act in such a way? Remember you're the perfect soldier. And besides Relena would love you anyway you know, remember how you told her you'd destroy her and look what happened now…'  
  
***  
Relena staggered into her hotel room. Getting through the day was harder than she thought. Not only was today extremely dull but everything reminded her of Heero. Despite how cold and downright mean he could be Relena still loved the guy. Taking off her shoes Relena gently placed them on her desk. It was then that she noticed a small white envelope with her name written on it. The handwriting was obviously Heero's but why would he write to her?   
  
Unfolding the letter Relena read the contents quietly to herself.   
  
***  
  
Dear Relena,  
  
I love you.  
  
There I said it. For once in my life I actually admitted to loving someone. And it's all your fault; so don't think I'm letting you off the hook quite yet. Because to tell you the truth despite the fact I love you, I also hate you with a passion.   
  
I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!  
  
Sorry I just had to get that out. If that phrase hurts you in some way, do except my apologies. But I'm only being honest here. As I have said before it's all your fault. You're the one who made me feel this way about you, when I was perfectly fine being alone and unemotional. You're the one who consumed my thoughts every second until I almost couldn't stand itall. Every minute of these past few years all I've ever thought about was you and wondering what you're doing and thinking about that exact moment. Sometimes I'd wish I could just hug you and kiss you and tell you all those sweet things I know that you want me to say. It was you that turned me into this person.   
  
At this moment I'm not quite sure what to do with you. I know that I could kill you and hate you for doing this me, for changing me so much. But I could also kiss you and love as well.  
  
So Relena I hate you, but then again I love you too.  
  
Heero  
  
P.S. In case you hadn't noticed before writing love letters wasn't a skill I was born with.   
  
***  
  
  
The letter confused her a bit. Some of the parts where with sweet and sentimental saying how he couldn't live without her. Other parts were somewhat harsh and brought back "I will destroy you." recollections. And then there were little sentences in between that said things she couldn't interperate. But despite those parts it was still a sweet thoughtful letter and Heero's heart was in the right place. Putting down the letter Relena smiled happily. Even if she couldn't see Heero today it was nice to know he was thinking of her.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day." Replied a voice from behind startling Relena.  
  
Relena turned around to find Heero in her hotel room clad in a tuxedo and one of those "aren't I the best boyfriend in the world?" smiles. She never knew he had it in him to smile like that.   
  
Holding out his hand Heero charmingly asked as music, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Grinning madly Relena took his hand as music started to play from the stereo Heero so conveniently brought with him.  
  
I can feel the magic floatin' in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I, oh I've  
Never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
Chorus:  
And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush  
And baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
In away I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumblin' down  
Closer than I've ever felt before and I know and you know  
There's no need for words right now  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
I can feel the magic floatin' in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
"Breathe" Faith Hill  
  
Okay I've had a bit of writer's blocks lately (that's an understatment BTW). And this was all I could come up with. So deal with me for now and please be patient while I try to write the third chapter. It may take me a while. And if you need something to do while waiting for the "Baby Blue Bunny Blankets" to finish, kill the guy who invented writers block. j/k ^_^  
  
Animefanficgrl  
  



End file.
